1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to device housings and a method for manufacturing the device housings, particularly device housings having a yellow and metallic appearance and a method for making the device housings.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum deposition is used to form a thin film or coating on housings of portable electronic devices, to improve abrasion resistance. However, typical vacuum deposition only can deposit black or gold coatings on the housing, limiting the possible variations in appearance compared to other processes, such as anodic treatment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.